<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you were saying The End, I wasn't thinking of this by BashfullyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399448">When you were saying The End, I wasn't thinking of this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfullyGay/pseuds/BashfullyGay'>BashfullyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Chemical oneshots/gifts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing on Stage, M/M, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Stimming, Switch Frank Iero, Switch Gerard Way, The End song lyrics, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, gay boys, implied neuro divergency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfullyGay/pseuds/BashfullyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has spare energy based on a feeling in his gut. He doesn't know what until in a sudden moment, he kisses Frank on stage, in front of a good thousand people. Thing is, neither him or Frank mind too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Chemical oneshots/gifts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you were saying The End, I wasn't thinking of this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengexpert1997/gifts">Revengexpert1997</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift of a work that I have done for my friend on Instagram. Spent like, two days on this. Anyways, hope you like it!<br/>(This is my first time writing smut in this format so it might be chunky!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard huffed angrily as he redid his tie once again. His hands were slightly shaking with pent up energy. He didn’t know why, but today felt important in another way than he knew. He finishes working on his tie and then proceeds to run his fingers through his greasy black hair. Tapping his foot on the cement ground in the changing room. Looking at himself in the mirror.<br/>	He had a hard look in his eyes. A scowl on his face and a crinkle in his brow. Popping his fingers quickly he pulls out his make-up bag. Grabbing his make-up brush, black, red, white make-up and setting powder. Looking again in the mirror, he sees Mikey working on himself to get ready. Ray was on the couch reading a magazine since he was already ready. Frank, the little energetic puppy he is, was nowhere to see. Gerard can feel himself frown as he looks into the mirror searching for the shorter Italian man. Looking back into the mirror at himself. He grabs his setting powder.<br/>	Dabbing the white setting powder on his face, he grabs his largest makeup brush, along with the white makeup and starts getting his face all ready and primed. Looking like a sexy ass vampire as he continues. After finishing the white, he goes onto the red, putting it under his eyes, making his eyes pop a lot and drawing people closer to him from past experiences. He then grabs the black, puts it on top of his eyelids. Smirking he thinks of something new to do. Grabbing one of his foam triangles. He makes a vertical line down the left side of his face in the mirror. Smiling as he finishes, grabbing his makeup towel he cleans all of his brushes. Then puts all of his makeup back into his bag. <br/>	Straightening up he smirks at his look. He looked fucking good and he couldn’t wait to go out onto the stage. He turned round and looked at his bandmates. Frank, who was at the door, surprisingly completely changed into his outfit for the stage, stared at him holding a coffee in his hand. <br/>	“Something new Gee?” He heard Ray say, he finally moved his eyes away from Frank’s stare and looked at Ray. Smiling happy he nodded at the curly haired man.<br/>	“Yep!!! I'm excited to go onto stage and see everyone's reaction” He mentioned and bounced on his feet. Spare energy bouncing around in his body. He started flapping his hands and giggling to himself. He didn’t exactly know why but like, he was just so full of energy. He felt Mikey come up to him and rub his back.<br/>Mikey whispered to him “It’s okay Gee, get the energy out man”. He nodded and continued to flap his hands giggling and smiling like a dork. He could feel his anxiety burst out of his body with his stimming. He looks over at his younger brother and he gives him a small smile that had nostalgia lingering in it.<br/>A loud knock is on the double doors of the changing room, a techie pops in and gives them 5 minutes. They all give their okay’s to the skittish brown haired wide eyed boy. Mikey kept rubbing his back slowly, calming him down before the show. Humming the beginnings of the songs they were going to play in order.<br/>Taking deep breaths he slowly stops stimming. Trying his best to calm himself down along with Mikey’s comforting energy. Soon the time of their show runs around and they make their way out of the changing room. He in all of his excitement walks ahead of the others smiling up a storm.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>I look over to Mikey and walk a little slower to walk next to him. Mikey gives him a confused look.<br/>	“What was that Mikes?” He said, sipping from his coffee. Looking around the back area of the venue. The taller man takes a second to respond but he does.<br/>	“Gerard when he has anxiety or has a large amount of energy flaps his hands, it's called stimming.” The bassist said playing with his pick in his hand. Eyes a little far off looking. “Times when he could come back from college to our house he would have breakdowns where he would stim super super hard cause he couldn’t while in college.” He added on.<br/>	Frank just hummed to himself. Finishes his coffee and throws it in the trash as they make it to the back of the stage. Frank smiled as Gerard happily talked to Ray bouncing around a little. Ray was just bemused at him and allowed him to rant along. <br/>	They were soon handed their instruments and they went onto the bright lit stage. Frank could feel the energy of them all. Tonight was going to be different.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	Gerard had gone through most of the show. Bounding all over the stage and being super active. During some of the songs he would grope himself on stage, pressing the palm of his hand on his crotch. He felt like he was on fire and yet is full of energy.<br/>	“Now to The End~” He said sensually. Turning around on stage and started singing the song, Guitar filling the air, his singing like strikes of lightning. Lighting up the people in the crowd as they cheered for them. Bob banging on the drums beautifully, sweat dripping down his face.</p>
<p>	If you ever say never too late<br/>I'll forget all the diamonds you ate<br/>Lost in coma and covered in cake<br/>Increase the medication, share the vows at the wake<br/>Kiss the bride</p>
<p>Gerard whipped around. He saw Frank while he sang. His tie over his bullet proof jacket. He growled the lyrics, Frank swayed up to him, smiling. Sweaty and smirking like he fucking owned the place, his eyes mischievous. Gerard walked up to him and grabbed his tie pieces. Pulling him closer he sang the next lyrics. His and Franks noses nearly touching. A weird energy between the two of them. The crowd cheered louder. He looked at Frank, his eyes half lidded, mouth open a little. He looked like sex.</p>
<p>If you marry me, would you bury me?<br/>Would you carry me to the end?</p>
<p>After he sings the lyrics he pulls Frank closer and kisses him hard. He heard Frank’s hand stutter on the guitar. The crowd is nearly deafening. The kiss was warm and passionate. His skin was electrified and tingly. His mind is hazy. Frank kissing back with the same needy energy.</p>
<p>He leans back from the kiss nearly out of breath he continues to sing the rest of the song. Frank's eyes wide and full of confusion and a different emotion he couldn’t place. Gerard goes up to the tip of the stage and kneels in front of the crowd singing to them. His eyes mainly blinding by the harsh lights, he tried his best to scan his eyes over the crowd.</p>
<p>(Say goodbye) To the vows you take<br/>(Say goodbye) To the life you make<br/>(And say goodbye) To the hearts you break<br/>And all the cyanide you drank</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	Gerard grabbed the towel handed to him. Using it to dry his face and hair of sweat. Shuddering at the cool air of the backstage, panting hard from just throwing nearly everything into the show. He gave thanks to all of the techies and gave some of them hugs who were more skittish. <br/>	Walking back to the changing room, the towel around his neck, walking past metal boxes. People running around with headphones, their minds more occupied than Gerard's. His mind was nearly completely blank with a buzz of static filling the space behind his eyes.<br/>	Slipping into the changing room, he grabs his clothes, his bathroom supplies and heads to the showers that were attached to the venue. This place mainly held bands and understood that they most times don’t shower too often. This day was the day he was going to take a shower. Me had a schedule set when he did shower, most times he forgot too due to his depression. It sucked a shit ton but, y'know shower time.<br/>	Popping into one of the shower rooms, locking the door. He stripped himself of his bullet proof vest, black tank top, jeans, socks and shoes. Setting it the farthest away from the shower on the floor. He then plopped his clean clothes on the wrack. Grabbing his shower bag he makes it to the shower and turns it on. <br/>	Moving the dial to medium heat, he proceeds to shower. Washing his semi long greasy hair, moaning happily at the feeling. Rubbing his scalp a little raw but it was still amazing. Once he finished and washed it all out. Suds pooling around his feet, they slowly slip into the drain, disappearing. Grabbing his shower scrub, he grabs his soap, getting lots of bubbles and suds he cleans his body. <br/>	Gerard frankly did have some problems with his body, he knew he was a little too thin and his joints were a little too crackly but he still did find some things about his body that were beautiful. He has a couple moles and freckles here and there that made his pale skin a little more interesting. Rubbing his scrubby over his happy trail he sighs happily. Continuing to wash himself and clean up his gross and sweaty skin.<br/>	Popping his neck, he finishes up. Washing his face he smiles happily as he remembers the kiss he shared with Frank. He didn’t know too much why he did it, but it held beauty to it. He really did like it and the power in it. Opening his eyes after moving out of the shower spray and turning off the shower. Grabbing his towel drying off his body quickly.<br/>	Still slightly a little wet. He clothed himself, enjoying the comfort of the clothing on his body again. Putting his shower stuff away and grabbing his dirty clothes, he unlocks the door and leaves the shower room. <br/>	Walking into the changing room he sees Bob stare at him.<br/>“You took a fucking shower? What cocaine did you take and may I have some” Bob says nearly sputtering at the singer. Mikey laughed at him and Gerard just rolled his eyes.<br/>“I do occasionally shower Bob, and if you want the cocaine its 40 a ounce” He said flatly and walked over to his duffel bag, showing his stuff in. Bob huffed saying that was too much and he couldn’t pay for it. “I'm going to the bus guys, see you there.” He waved to them with a duffle bag in hand. He left the venue through the winding hallways to the outside and to the bus.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	Moving his damp hair out of his face he opened up the door to the My Chem bus and walked in. Not really paying attention to anything, he is thrown onto the bus seat and someone shoves themselves into his lap. Looking up staring at Frank who had a look in his eye that he couldn’t pinpoint.<br/>	“Why the fuck did you kiss me on stage today.” Frank said harshly, Gerard just staring at him wide eyed, lost for a second.<br/>	“I felt like it, and um it felt right in the moment?” Gerard stuttered out to the shorter. He kept trying to read Frank’s face, but he couldn’t. His eyes were hard and his face had a small scowl to it.<br/>	“Fucker” Frank spat and then pulled Gerard into a passionate and heated kiss. Gerard, instantly kisses back and wraps his arms around Frank’s small waist. Pulling him closer. A pool of arousal and passion filled the bottom part of his stomach as he made out with his best friend.<br/>	Soon they were both pulled away from each other and gasping for air. Gerard stared at the highly attractive man in his lap. Who looked at him with eyes of relief and want. He could tell right from that moment that Frank had been wanting this for a while. He could also tell that this is what the feeling was. The shakiness slipped out of his body and the buzz of energy left his bones. Grabbing Frank's hips he rubs his thumbs against his hip bones. <br/>	Frank whimpers and grinds down. Eyes instantly rolling a little. Face flushed red as he made little needy noises. Gerard grabbed his hips and shoves him down harder onto his tented jeans. He groaned himself.<br/>	“F-Fuck Frank~” He shoves his face into Frank’s neck licking and kissing the area. Grinding up into Frank. Loving the friction.<br/>	“Gee, please, anything. I-I ached for this for so fucking long, p-please” Frank begged needily to the older man.<br/>	“Up. Now. To the back of the bus.” His voice was dominant and sharp. Frank instantly got up and quickly went to the back. Gerard followed behind. Loving the small swing to the shorter man ass.</p>
<p>	Frank turns around and falls back onto the back rooms couch. He stares at Gerard. Watching every move he makes as the older man shuts the door and locks it. While Gerard’s back was turned. Turning back around he sees Frank has stripped himself of his shirt and is grinding into his hand through his pants.<br/>	He moves closer and kisses Frank again. Holding Franks chin in his hand, his thumb rubbing against his skin. Loving the taste and kiss of him, he leans back and smirks.<br/>	“Love the taste of you sweetheart~ Let me taste more” He said sensually. He saw Frank shuddered at his words. Whimpering under his panting. He slips onto his knees. Kissing down Frank’s neck to his chest. <br/>	His hands on Frank’s thighs he kisses and licks down his chest to the shorters nipples. Kissing the tip before softly sucking it into his mouth. He could hear Frank gasp and squirm under his mouth. Letting go before going to the other one.<br/>	After finishing off making Frank completely hard and needy under him. He kisses down to his stomach and happy trail. Nuzzling the area he takes a deep breath. Loving Frank’s musk.<br/>	Looking up at Frank, his eyes were gone with pure need and love. He was nearly drooling as he stared at Gerard on his knees in front of him.<br/>	“I'm gonna suck you off now baby boy~ Gonna make you feel so beautiful” He said sensually to the other. Slowly unzipping and undoing Frank’s jeans. His cock was hard and tented massively under his underwear. Pulling off his jeans. Gerard leaned into the guitarist. He kisses the tip of his cock through his underwear. Nuzzling and kissing the area happily. Loving on it and teasing the man under him.<br/>	“Gee please, dear god, stop teasing me, I need you so badly” Frank whimpered and begged him. God it was one of the hottest fucking thing Gerard heard, he stopped teasing. He stripped himself of his underwear and just looked at Frank’s cock. Staring at his cock taking in every small detail. Frank flushed and went to cover himself, his mind clearing with embarrassment but his hands stopped Frank.<br/>	“Don’t cover up your beautiful cock Frankie” Gerard kept staring, giving a soft squeeze to Frank’s hand. Frank’s cock was average in length but quite thick. And from his vantage point, he can see on the underside there were a couple freckles and some pre cum was leaking from the head. Oh yeah, he was gonna have fun with this.<br/>	Letting go of Frank’s hands, he takes Frank's cock into his hand. Loosely holding it. Taking the head of the cock into his mouth. Suckling him before he loosens his jaws and takes Frank’s cock all the way down his throat. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it worked. The guitarist's head was thrown back against the couch. Mouth open and moaning super loudly, begging and pleading to Gerard.<br/>	“H-holy fucking shit, oh my fucking god~” Frank gasped out. Sputtering out words, thighs shaking as he pushes up. He pushes the younger hip down hard and starts bobbing his head up and down. Much like Frank, his hands were all over the place, grasping and squeezing everything in hand reach. Which. Included Gee’s hair. And once he pulled, the pleasure became twice-fold.<br/>	Gerard while sucking off Frankie was instantly hit with pleasure. Frank had grabbed his hair and was guiding him up and down. He moaned and allowed it, his hands weakening with pleasure. Moans vibrating up Frank’s cock. <br/>	They continue like this awhile. Frank pushes Gerard up and down his cock and Gee allows it. Coming to the point where Frank’s hands fall back from pleasure. He just continues to suck on his cock head. Over stimming Frank. Soon his mouth was full of the younger's salty cum. Drinking it down happily and popping off. He quickly gets his own cock out of his pants and cums hard all over his hand. Just the sounds and being used had brought Gee so close to the edge. He lets go of his still hard yet used cock and collapses onto the floor.<br/>	“Jesus fucking Christ” Gerard rasped. His voice broken from being fucked so needily by the other. <br/>--</p>
<p>	Frank practically laid there on the couch, once Gee had popped off he watched as he practically ripped his jeans open, grabbed his cock out of his underwear and came all over his hand and the bottom of the bus couch. <br/>	“Jesus fucking Christ” The older spoke, Frank groaned at the sound of Gerard's voice. He sounded completely fucked out of his mind. Destroyed by his cock. He fucking loved it.<br/>	Taking a deep breath he decides to move from his comfortable blissed position. Slipping his softening cock into his jeans, he leans over, grabs the tissue box. Moving to the floor he with a tissue in hand he cleans up the cum all over the couch bottom, wrapping it up into a ball he grabs another one. Cleaning up Gee’s cock of what cum was on it, he wraps it over the other one and shoves it into his jean pocket to throw away later at a gas station. Look at Gerard who was staring at him with a look of blissed out love. He grabs Gerard's right wrist in his hand and brings the singer's hand to his lips. Licking off all of the cum on his hand and fingers slowly to the groan of the older. Cleaning up everything Gerard speaks again.<br/>	“God you sexy motherfucker, My cock can’t get hard again so fuckin soon” he grumbled out as Frank’s tongue moves between his fingers slowly. He moves away and laughs. Letting go of Gerard's hand he helps him back into his jeans. Put the box of tissues on the side table. Moving to the door a small sad whimper comes from the man on the floor. <br/>	“I’m not leaving you, just unlocking the door so the others don’t get suspicious.” Frank unlocks the door then makes his way back to Gerard. Sitting on the floor laying down and putting his feet up on the couch.<br/>	“Like two dude who smell of sex laying on the floor fully clothed isn’t suspicious” Gee’s says flatly. Frank just laughs and Gee joins him soon after. He slips his right hand into Gerard's left and they just lay there. Making jokes with each other and being dorks until one of their bandmates finds them later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>